A conductive cable that electrically connects different substrates is electrically connected to wirings on each substrate. As a connection structure between a conductive cable and wirings on a substrate, a structure using a connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-93378 (Patent Document 1) is known.
FIG. 12 is a diagram showing an example of a conventional connection structure between a conductive cable and wirings on a substrate. FIG. 13 is a diagram showing another example of a conventional connection structure between a conductive cable and wirings on a substrate. In the examples shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, wirings 140 on a substrate 110 on which an electronic component 121 is mounted and a conductive cable 131 are electrically connected to each other.
In the example shown in FIG. 12, a plurality of electric wires 142 included in the conductive cable 131 are divided separately, and each electric wire 142 and wiring 140 are electrically connected by solders 141.
In the example shown in FIG. 13, a connector housing 136 is mounted on the substrate 110 in advance. The connector housing 136 is electrically connected to the wirings 140 by solders 141. Connector terminals are attached to one end portion of the conductive cable 131 and are electrically connected to electric wires in the conductive cable 131. The connector terminals are inserted into the connector housing 136, thereby electrically connecting the conductive cable 131 and the wirings 140.